


forever together

by woongisflower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aromantic Ginjima Hitoshi, Aromantic Miya Atsumu, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, I dont know how to tag, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Nonbinary Suna Rintarou, Not Beta Read, Oomimi is tired, Other, Quasiplatonic Relationship, arankita, cant believe those aren't tags, kind of crack taken seriously, nonbinary miya atsumu, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woongisflower/pseuds/woongisflower
Summary: Where Kita finds a teddy bear in his locker with Aran’s name on it..and it just happens to be Valentine’s Day.
Relationships: Ginjima Hitoshi/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Side Pairing - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	forever together

**Kita:** Michinari

**Akagi:** yes :]

**Kita:** Why was there a teddy bear with my name on it in my locker?

**Akagi:** what do ya mean? 

that has nothin’ to do with me

**Kita:** Are ya sure?

**Akagi:** yeah :D

**Kita:** Huh, okay

-

Kita stared at the teddy bear and caramel candies in his locker with his normally stoic expression. He had thought it was Akagi and another one of his silly pranks, but this is too well planned to be Michinari. 

“Ren probably helped him..”, Shinsuke mumbled to himself.

Although Ren usually plays the middleman and just watches everything go down, he sometimes feels the overwhelming need to cause chaos.

“Whatever, I'll figure it out later.”, Shinsuke sighs before closing his locker lightly and-

“HEY SHINSUKE!!”

Kita jumped while slamming his head against his locker and wincing quietly.

“Oh whoops..”, Akagi said sheepishly.

“Do ya need somethin’?”

“Eh not really, just wanted to see what ya got in yer locker!”, Michinari said with a small mischievous smile on his face.

“Huh, I told you already though?”

“I _knoww_ but showing me is better than telling me!”

“Fine.”

Shinsuke opened his locker up again to show Michinari what was in his locker.

“Maybe they put it in the wrong locker or somethin’?”, Ren said appearing behind the two out of nowhere, making Shinsuke smack his hand on his locker door.

_“What is with people scaring me today?”,_ Shinsuke thought exasperatedly.

“Good idea, Ren, but I also believe it could be Aran tryin’ to confess his overwhelming love for Shinsuke but he’s too nervous so…”, Akagi said as he waved his hands rapidly at where the Valentine’s Day stuff was.

“Oh.”

Kita reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone with an unreadable expression on his face. He tapped on a few buttons to get to the call menu.

“I’m gonna call Aran-”

**[Incoming call from “Aran☘️”]**

“..nevermind. Hello?”

_“Hi, Shinsuke. Uh, I have to talk to ya about somethin’..sorta.”_

“Wow, what a coincidence, I have to talk to ya about somethin’ too.”

_“Huh, really? How funny..haha.”, Aran let out a nervous laugh before clearing his throat._

“Yeah.”

The (I love you so much, please date me, I’m pining for you so bad right now) mutual tension through the phone was so thick it made Akagi and Ren facepalm. 

_“Yeah, so um, can we meet outside behind the art room, when the day ends?”_

“Okay, yeah. Oh also, don’t fall asleep in English class.”

_“But ‘s borin’..”_

“Still.”, Kita said with a tiny smile on his face.

_“Fine fine, I won’t, see ya.”_

“Bye.”

Shinsuke ended the call before looking over at his 3rd year friends with an uneasy expression.

“Shinsuke, what face are you making?”, Michinari asked while squinting at the multicolored haired boy.

“I feel..anxious and my stomach hurts,” Shinsuke says quietly before exhaling and continuing, “but it doesn’t hurt like a stomach ache. I’m excited..I think.”

Ren and Akagi stared at their friend in awe before the taller’s eyes widened slightly.

“Butterflies..”, Ren said.

“Oh.”

The three of them stood in silence until the shrill sound of the bell made them all flinch.

“Will it go away?”, Shinsuke asked while pointing at the center of his stomach.

“Maybe, it depends.”, Akagi said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“I see. Okay, well I’ll be off then.”

“Bye, Shinsuke!”, Michinari yelled loudly at Shinsuke while Ren rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving the libero to follow him down the hallway.

-

  
  


**osamu:** be my valentine?

**suna:** ..

okay.

**osamu:** wait really?

**suna:** yeah but

how do i do that?

**osamu:** do what?

**suna:** be a valentine?

**osamu:** ..

i actually dunno 

**suna:** huh well

it’ll be fine

**osamu:** yeah :)

**suna:** <3

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAA.”

“WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING??”, Atsumu yelled at their brother in annoyance.

“Mind yer business, ‘Tsumu.”, Osamu huffed and pretended like that didn’t happen at all, making his brother snort loudly.

**suna:** are you okay?

did i do something wrong?

**osamu:** no you didn’t sorry

i was just yelling at tsumu on the roof

**suna:** ohh okay

wait why are you guys on the roof?

**osamu:** ‘s quiet

no chaos

**suna:** you two are literally the human embodiment of chaos 

**osamu:** \+ you 🙄

**suna:** no no no no no

don’t go adding me to that😤

**osamu:** yer an idiot

**suna:** okay well i knew that because my name is

“suna ‘the idiot’ rintarou” duhh

**osamu:** YER STILL A HUMAN EMBODIMENT OF CHAOS

**suna:** NO I AM NOT

**osamu:** YES

**suna:** NO

**osamu:** YES

**suna:** NO

**osamu:** YES

**suna:** NO

**osamu:** YES IS THE ONLY ANSWER 

NO MORE DISCUSSIN’😤😤

**suna:** :O

how dare you

**osamu:** >:)

**suna:** anyways i’m gonna try to sleep for the rest of lunch

**osamu:** eat

**suna:** i promise i did

and you would scold me if i didn’t 

**osamu:** correct

**suna:** okay goodnight <33

**osamu:** g’night sunarin <33

-

“‘Samu? Are you okay?”, Atsumu asked while their grey-haired twin laid on the school roof motionlessly.

“‘M fine.”

Atsumu moved to where they could see Osamu’s face and only saw his right cheek squished against the ground.

“What’re ya doin’?”

“Got a valentine.”

“Ohh, ew.”

“WHAT ARE YOU ‘EWING’ AT?”

“YOU, STUPID.”

“Oo yer just mad that I got a Valentine and you didn’t~”, Osamu teased while pointing at his brother.

“And what about it? It doesn’t even matter because Valentine’s Day is weird.”, Atsumu said while sitting back down on the ground.

“Did ya get rejected or somethin’?”

“No.”

“Then what’s the issue?”

“There is no issue, just not my thing.”

“Hm.”

“I don’t want a Valentine. Feels weird.”

“That kinda makes sense..I guess.”

“Was it Sunarin?”

“What?”

The two stared at each other blankly before squinting.

“That was Sunarin.”

“..How did ya know?”

“They told me, you asked them to be yer valentine.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. You two are gonna be so gross if you guys start dating.”

“I hope we cause ya pain.”

“I hate you.”

-

At the end of the day, Shinsuke grabbed all of his things from his (infamous) locker and walked toward the art room to go outside. He pushed open the door connected to the outside and stood beside the door and leaned against the brick wall.

“Oh, Shinsuke!”, Kita heard Aran yell from across the school courtyard.

He ran while waving with some things in his hand-

Wait a minute.

“Aran..”

“Yes?”, Aran suddenly looked nervous.

“Uh well, look.”, Kita said while pulling the bear he had out of his school bag.

Now that he thought about it, the bear looked suspiciously like Aran, and the bear Aran had looked like..him.

“Oh. Oh. OH OH MY GOD.”, Aran said while the realization was slowly hitting him like a boulder to the head. “Ren and Akagi..”, he said while squinting with a frustrated expression on his face.

“I’m gonna go find them.”, Aran said suddenly as he turned around and walked away from Shinsuke.

“Wait, Aran!”, Shinsuke said as he grabbed Aran’s arm to stop him from leaving.

They locked eyes and you could practically see the cherry blossoms falling, a romantic ost playing in the background and a sponsored ad popping up at the bottom of the screen.

“Huh?”

“You wanted to tell me something.”

“Oh right. I mean it’s kinda pointless now though but..er uh..I like you..”, Aran mumbled at the end of his sentence, and any of the confidence he just had, had disappeared.

“What?”

“I like you.”

“..Oh I like you too.”

“No, I mean like, _like_ like you.”

Shinsuke only stared at Aran confusedly while blinking very slowly.

“I mean I wanna date ya, Shinsuke!”, Aran confessed, fiddling with his fingers.

The air suddenly became tense and Shinsuke slowly let go of Aran’s arm. Aran wanted to curl into a ball and start crying, he literally just fucked up a friendship with the closest friend he’s ever had because he was, just stupid.

“I need a minute. Just know that, this isn’t a rejection, Aran.”, Shinsuke said while looking up at the tallers face and patting his shoulder lightly. “You’ll have an answer from me by tonight. Don’t hurt yer head over it.”, Kita continued and walked away from where he was originally standing.

“Oh no. What did we do?”, Akagi mumbled from behind one of the school walls with Ren sitting on the grass beside the libero’s feet.

“Maybe we should’ve just let them..exist. I feel so bad now.”, Ren said while standing up and pulling on the back of Michinari’s backpack. “Come on, we have some apologies to make.”

“Okayy..”, Akagi sighed quietly.

-

Kita: Aran

Aran: yes?

Kita: I like ya too

Aran: wait really? are ya sure?

You don’t have to pity me ya’know

Kita: I’ve just been tryin’ to figure myself out and the confession kind of, caught me off guard a little.

Aran: Oh i'm so sorry, Shinsuke D:

Kita: It’s alright, I’m still confused about some things, but I’m sure that I like you.

Aran: omg omg omg omg omg

Kita: yer cute

Aran: JABJSHSKSNSJSHS SHINSUKE

YA CAN'T JUST SAY STUFF LIKE THAT

Kita: whoops

So does that mean we are datin’ now?

Aran: i mean if you want to😳

Kita: i do :]

Aran: AJSNSJNS YAY

cough i didn’t send that

Kita: lol

love ya

Aran: love ya too 

Kita: ❤️

Aran: ❤️

-

**IM FOXY🦊**

**ginjima:** hii

ew my name

**ginjima changed ginjima’s name to ‘gin’**

**gin:** good :D

ANYWAYS

we have 2 couples now on this team ??

**atsumu:** yeah AranKita and Sunaosa

**suna:** haha my name is first :P

**osamu:** rude

and we aren’t even dating yet we’re just each other’s valentine’s

BUT

**suna:** we are not opposed to dating each other at all

**osamu:** yeah :)

**atsumu:** gross

**osamu:** hush

**atsumu:** oof

oh wait ginnnnnnnnn

**gin:** yes ?

**atsumu:** i’m gonna pm you

**gin:** mkay

**-**

**atsumu:** aha so,,,

**gin:** ya

**atsumu:** i think i’m aromantic :]

**gin:** REALLY ?

**atsumu:** YEAH

**gin:** WAIT WAIT WAIT

**atsumu:** YA WANNA BE IN A QPLATONIC RELATIONSHIP WITH ME

**gin:** WHAT

HOW DID YA KNOW I WAS GONNA SAY THAT

**atsumu:** MAGIC :D

**gin:** YEAH YEAH I DO AISHSHSJS

**atsumu:** WOOOOOOO

**-**

**IM FOXY🦊**

**gin:** okay we’re back 

**atsumu:** :D

**suna:** what did you guys do

**atsumu:** nothin’

**osamu:** liar

**atsumu:** hush

**akagi:** ARAN IM STILL SORRY

**aran:** I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YA😤😤

**akagi:** NOOOOOOO

**kita:** lol

**akagi:** SHINSUKEEEEEEE

REN HELP MEEEEE

**ren:** no❤️

**akagi:** I HATE YOU ALL >:((((

**kita:** no ya don’t

**akagi:** no i don’t :]

**riseki:** wow

**kosaku:** you guys are a hot mess

**suna:** no because he’s right

**osamu:** you are also a hot mess

**suna:** NO I AM NOT

**osamu:** YES

**suna:** NO

**atsumu:** i’m stopping this here 

both of ya shut up

**osamu: 😬**

cold

-

_**(5 years later)** _

**Shinsuke:** we miss you please come back 

_[shinsuke.with.aranbear.img]_

**Aran:** i only went to the grocery store i’m comin back soon

**Shinsuke:** hmph fine, hurry though

**Aran:** fine fine 

-

(The actual reason Akagi and Ren planned the whole thing was for Aran to finally confess to Kita because he had been pining for 2 years now and it was time for it to end. They got the bears specifically because they both knew that Kita and Aran wouldn’t be with each other all the time after graduation, so they got bears that reminded them of each other! They did it for good reason and in the end, it worked out, thankfully.)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope people enjoyed this, scream about haikyuu with me on twitter @/woongisflower !!


End file.
